sey_int_rep_onw_progfandomcom-20200214-history
SIROP - Neom Mega City
Again we are jumping several pages to add this page and will have to work around them the gravity of situation particular that SIROP program and Latin America We are concern having had address the issues of the Channel Tunnel conception in 1987 on the Pier of Calais , political and economic situation in Calais and Nord Pas de Calais, the grave concern for the current ongoing Development with Britexit economic impact. Particularly the position of the younger generation, they have been utterly spoilt, so much of economic possibilities have been put on their laps they are unable to grasp properly the economic scenario those had to world to concept and put that Channel Tunnel project together, the political climate in Europe, France and Britain. Those then existing very influential, leading academician, corporate heads, economic experts, political barons and respective Illuminati affiliation - for everybody this project was the challenge of the century pre 2000 in the world. With out having to refer to the stare of things in Saudi Arabia, the Emirate and the Gulf, compare to today's achievements. That SIROP program played a vital/key role, factor. The high management discipline which were applied to convince a President F Mitterrand, a Lady Thatcher, his government officials and the Market. Very unlike what have been reported and publish as facts and history. From this prospective this approach having to impulse, develop due parameter for those who judge they can , acceptable to work with the greater dynamic, high management mechanism of that SIROP PROGRAM, in this case the Saudi officials to announce that NEOM mega city project there were and are other parameters involved and associated too, the issues of the two Korea in the case of North Korea position of being excluded and force in one corner - we are using the language one would use in academic discussions and arguments here. . We now find our self having to address this topic form Calais, the brief issues we have mentioned of the Channel Tunnel project construction and the very important economic, social and democratic changes and human development. We do read history and watch many documentary program on Britain and France existence and history. The very conception of that Neom mega project having worked on that Nord pas de Calais economic program and other such program initiated by President F Mitterrand. To give a comparable comparison. That we are very familiar with such challenging problematic and how they were worked. I had come to Calais three month ago and addressed the Calais France NGO on this topic and their reaction, having addressed that the Saudi high officials are going about this in a very undemocratic manner - our advocacy they need to be inclusive. The created dynamic, synergy, leveraging market capacity ought/must benefits Europe workings, other regions, the many nations with their economic woes and social troubles - other wise the mechanism would begin conflicting process, already certain events in regional issues and indeed with that NEOM mega program - the manner we had contribute to leverage the NGO European and world workings with that SIROP program. We are very aware and familiar with other coastal/Port developments of France, Netherlands, Germany again having worked and impute in their issues and the comparison with the NEOM Mega project with is Port infrastructures and position to Gulf, Indian and world Ports workings. The NEOM mega city project worked in a democratic manner have the capacity of changing much of the current world malfunction, be they politic, economic, democratic and technology wise. Almost one year into this mega program the state of things. Please to note the first paragraph of this page the issue of human communication verses robotic communication - here we are entering/entertaining a very deep and in instance taboo thematic. Can and do robots communicate and how, the many scientific arguments to date. In so doing how they will inevitably affect and change the many democratic workings of the world, the unacceptable currently ongoing situation particularly the media. How others with vast resources are reacting and the populations. Again those who in 1987 dread, were perplexed, terrify of a Chanel Tunnel project. How a Germany reunification would create a disadvantageous situation in Europe and in France reversing this role handicapping France. We have had 30 years to work those issues. By the way that SIROP program have influenced the architecture of the buildings of the Commission and other EU infrastructure given/any mechanism, that can contribute to such capacity - one can argue it will have the due capacity to help work the NEOM mega city challenges. There are vast many unaware of the mega economic thematic because it is situated in the Gulf Region as such the political taboo, unlike that SIROP program West of the Indian Ocean and the very vast complex Arcadian, French, European mechanism we used, applied to drive respective subject and topic forwards, those who had wished we acquire a highly presentable office and infrastructures in the end . This same process will inevitably take place once the market and the world cooperate workings begin to note we are again involved. In NEOM the Saudi Prince have ordered the construction of four or five extra superbley futuristic palaces.